unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortran
Fortran is one of the dreaded Fakegees, and is also part vampire, which is why he has albino skin and blood on his teeth. His stare turns people into money. He is related Malleo who is the brother of Weegee who is a clone of Luigi who is the brother of Mario who is an enemy of Bowser who is a rival of Fake Bowser who is a friend of Fake Robotnik who is a copy of Dr. Robotnik who is an inventor of Promotion which is an invention of Dr. Robotnik who is a rival of Fake Robotnik who is a friend of Fake Bowser who is a copy of Bowser who is an enemy of Mario who is the brother of Luigi who is a rival of Weegee who is the brother of Malleo who is related Fortran & he made Xbox 360's XBLA(Xbox Live Arcade) out of light, redstone, slimeballs, glue, metal, juice, promotion, Squidward, balloon peices, air, TNT, gold & black wool with Spongebob, Weegee, Po, Benson, Patrick, Wario & Your Mother which is too awesome to put there... this sentence makes zero sense. s.]] He is the chronological fourth member and an admin of the 18-member organization created by Thanos known as the Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization, which is a sister organization with Galvatron's Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization, which got retconned by Thanos himself due to the Daemon Sisters (The second-in-commands) being "disobedient". He is the stepbrother of Grand Dad, brother of Ragamiicho, and father of Malleo and Weegee. He has metal powers. He is also a member of the Bootleg Kingdom. Fortran is the twenty-first member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically and is the third member in the Metal Group. Fortran is the fourth member to join the Infinity Army chronologically in general. History Fortran was created by the same black magic ooze that created some of the other Fakegees. One day, the ooze came across New Mario fighting Count Blackula. The violence attracted the ooze, and it leaped into the fight. This created Fortran, who then ate all three of them, before spitting them out because they tasted wierd. However, some of Blackula's money got caught in Fortran's teeth. Upon pulling out the money, Fortran decided he liked money, and plotted to become rich, though because he was a a crazy evil guy he forgot all about the "become", and plotted to rich. First, Fortran went to UnAmerica. There, he broke into a power plant and stole some radioactive chemicals. Then he broke into a Nintendo factory, and poured the chemicals on a Game Boi. This gave the Game Boi amazing powers, which allowed Fortran to get money by pressing it's "start" button. He PUSH'''ed '''START TO RICH and 'RICH'ed. Fortran later joined the other Fakegees, causing mayhem in the War of the Fire Flower. After the War of the Fire Flower, Fortran was declared a criminal by Gary the Snail. Fortran planed to kill Gary, but he was killed by WaZeigi for being gay. However, Weegee revived him. Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Weirdos Category:Guys who have money Category:Fat people Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Maniacs Category:Mabel's servants/slaves Category:Fakegees Category:Freaks Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Vampires Category:Dead guys Category:Demons Category:Bootlegs Category:Bootleggers Category:Bootleg Kingdom members Category:Elementals Category:Infinity Army members